The present invention relates generally to Windows-based computer systems that run multiple software applications, and more particularly to Windows-based computer systems for use in building automation control systems that use multiple building control applications where navigation among applications is necessary.
Many Windows-based software applications are known, such as Microsoft's.RTM., Office program, and many other Windows-based applications that are run through a Windows-based platform such as Windows NT.RTM.. Common among Windows-based software applications is the drag and drop function which allows a user to drag graphical data, such as an icon, to another icon whereafter the operating system allows (or disallows) the underlying application to accept the dragged and dropped icon.
With conventional Windows-based platforms, a main or primary menu also known as "shortcut bar" or "toolbar" can be configured to have several graphic elements such as icons, each representing a different application. In building automation systems, these applications may include a fire and security control application, a report generating application, a HVAC control application, as well as others. Main menus are often kept in the foreground to allow the user to readily access other applications. However, as part of the navigation sequence, a user typically has to click (with a mouse) the graphic element in the main menu to start the application and then open the "Open File" dialog in the application in order to select which object or document to open. In an object oriented Windows-based platform, objects such as a text document can be dragged and dropped onto the word processing application icon to automatically open the word processing application without further activation steps. However, this is only typically available when the graphic element is outside the main menu, e.g., on the desktop or the File Manager or Explorer. To reduce the number of user operating steps to navigate to an application, it would be desirable to allow a user to more easily navigate to, and start, a new application directly from the main menu.
Windows-based platforms that have main menu features can also provide screen uncluttering options such as minimizing the main menu containing multiple graphic elements into one graphic element. This can be advantageous when a large number of applications must be opened in complex systems such as building automation systems. Minimizing main menus into a single icon can allow the user additional screen space to open and interface with additional applications. However, with conventional main menu minimization features, the applications that have already been opened still appear in the viewing area. Therefore, the viewing area is still cluttered with opened (spawned) applications so that when another layer of applications accessible by yet a second main menu is used, the viewing area becomes unnecessarily cluttered. Therefore, there exists a need for a navigation system that improves screen viewing in a Windows-based environment and provides more complete screen uncluttering when a main menu is minimized.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a method and system for facilitating navigation among software applications and improved screen viewing in Windows-based environments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for facilitating navigation among software applications and improved screen viewing in a Windows-based environment wherein a security based configurable primary menu is generated in a foreground of a display screen and an application is automatically spawned upon dropping of an object into a graphic element in the primary menu without resorting to additional initializations or spawning steps.
Another object is to provide a method for facilitating navigation among software applications and improving screen viewing wherein the security based configurable primary menu is automatically minimized and wherein corresponding running application windows are simultaneously removed from the viewing area in addition to the minimization of the primary menu. Note that the applications are still running, but are hidden.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in connection with the attached drawings.